


A Kiss In the Clubroom

by shovelly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Panic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shovelly/pseuds/shovelly
Summary: Hinata gets thigh-high knee pads to help with muscle pains, and Kageyama has a gay panic.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	A Kiss In the Clubroom

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Haikyuu drabble before I complete my multi-chapter Iwaoi fic (*'▽'*)
> 
> I have no idea as to why Bokuto wears those knee-pads but I love them and saw a Tiktok one of my mutuals posted, it was about if Hinata wore them. I also saw some killer fanart I will leave linked below here which further pushed me into the abyss of simping over Hinata's thighs.
> 
> [ Here is the author of the fanart.](http://miyajimamizy.tumblr.com/post/133801653148/saw-0u0b-s-third-yrhinata-and-i-fell-hard?ref=weheartit) [ Here is the fanart itself posted on Pinterest. ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c4/80/4d/c4804d1f41b6bc8b12a4e084d7c02a9f.jpg)

In volleyball, there are a lot of times where your knees hit the ground, hard. Whether it be from receiving or falling, so volleyball players wear knee pads to compensate for the pain they might feel when falling or receiving.

Knee pads come in all shapes and sizes, including ones that go up to meet the hem of the volleyball shorts.

Hinata, doesn’t wear those kinds of knee pads.

Or, he _didn’t._

One morning at practice, he doesn’t show. Kageyama is made aware of this when he shows up at Karasuno, just to be met with silence. He remains alone, walking to the clubroom by himself the remainder of the way. As expected, Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka are already there.

“Hey Kageyama! Where’s Hinata?” Tanaka asks.

“I don’t know. He never said anything about missing practice today.” Kageyama replies.

This has caught the other third year’s attention. Hinata’s dedication to volleyball ran as much as to even show up to practice when he had the _flu._ They had to shove him out of the gym and have Daichi watch him until his mom came to pick him up. Needless to say, Hinata would never miss a practice unless it was an emergency.

Kageyama decides to just shrug the feeling of worry off, Hinata might just be running late. He begins to help set up the gym and start warming up as the other members start filtering in one by one. And still, no sign of Hinata.

When Coach Ukai walks in alongside Takeda, Kageyama decides to ask if they have heard from him.

“Hey Coach, have you heard from Hinata? He still hasn’t shown up.”

“The ginger? He hasn’t shown up?” Ukai surveys around the room, everyone is peering over to listen in on their conversation, all of them aware of the seemingly never ending passion for volleyball he has. “Oh wow, I guess he really hasn’t shown up. Hey Takeda, have you heard from his mom at all?”

“Oh right, she actually called me this morning to say he has a doctors appointment today.” Takeda says.

Immediately, Kageyama perks up. He would for sure kick Hinata’s ass if he somehow got himself hurt.

His anger must have seeped into his expression, because Takeda chuckles and tells him, “Calm down Kageyama. She said he is just having some muscle pains so they are making sure he’s alright. Chances are it’s just his body adjusting his strength as he grows. It’s a good thing, it means he’s still growing!”

“Maybe he might even grow to be taller than the King.” Tsukishima smirks, and beside him Yamaguchi grins. Kageyama isn’t in the mood, but before he can make any remarks, Daichi is clapping a hand on his shoulder and saying they should get started with practice.

Practice flies by, and so does the school day. Takeda had told Kageyama that Hinata might not return until tomorrow, given that he should not put as much strain on his muscles if they were sore enough to have him needing to go to the doctors.

And he ends up not coming to practice. Kageyama sets the ball to everyone as he usually does, but it isn’t as _fun_ as it is without Hinata there, constantly making stupid insults or the endless bouts of words he can add to Kageyama’s name. Every day there is a new one. First it was Bakageyama. Then it was Kalmeyama. Then stupidyama, then sleepyyama, then dummyyama, then the list goes on. As annoyed as Kageyama appears to be, he finds it endearing. (Though he will never admit that.)

The next day comes by fast, much to Kageyama’s pleasure. He _finally_ gets to practice with Hinata again.

He walks to school as normal, but Hinata isn’t there waiting for him. Instantly, Kageyama thinks something is wrong. Yesterday Takeda assured him that nothing was wrong, but clearly something had to be if now he still wasn’t at practice.

Kageyama bolts to the clubroom, if Hinata isn’t in the clubroom or the gym by the time he gets there someone is going to d-

Oh.

Hinata is there. He’s talking to Coach Ukai and Takeda as normal. Daichi is by Coach Ukai’s side with Sugawara right beside his shoulder.

Hinata looks fine. Normal. Kageyama surveys the scene before him, making sure Hinata is ok.

His hair is normal, red and fluffy, his white shirt and black shorts are also normal, but then Kageyama sees it.

Hinata is wearing slick, black, thigh high knee pads.

Kageyama doesn’t even get a mere 5 seconds before Hinata comes running up to him.

“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata jumps right on top of him, laughing. “Toss to me! Toss to me! Toss to me!”

“Hinata what the hell?! You don’t show up to practice for a day then expect me to toss to you?” Kageyama pushes Hinata off with a grunt, and Hinata doesn’t seem surprised by his outburst at all - he must have been expecting it.

“I was at the doctors dummyyama.” _There are those stupidly adorable nicknames again._ “My thigh muscles were starting to cramp up every night, so I decided to get it checked out. Something about working them really hard so they’re trying to adjust? Whatever, they gave me these new knee pads to help and told me to rest if I’m not playing!” Hinata says enthusiastically.

“Whatever dumbass, don’t hurt yourself.” Kageyama mumbles, then goes to the corner of the gym to start stretching. He had barely noticed the rest of the team walking in. They all say they like Hinata’s new knee pads (all except Tsukishima) and Kageyama hopes they never bring it up ever again. Yeah, he likes Hinata’s knee pads, but the problem is that he likes them _too much._

In fact, he likes them more than Hinata’s old ones. Just something about the black silk that somehow perfectly shows off his toned muscles makes heat rush to Kageyama’s face like a flood. He looks away, he doesn’t know how he can just practice when this little 5’3 ginger with a million tons of stamina is looming around him with those _stupid thigh high knee pads._

So he will just ignore them. He won’t even pay attention to Hinata’s legs, or just Hinata in general. Ignoring the whole thing might just be better for him than just avoiding his legs.

He can do this, it’s simple. Just ignore Hinata.

Kageyama was a fool to think he could ignore Hinata or his stupidly amazing thighs sinfully trapped behind those knee pads.

Throughout the next few days at practice, Tanaka and Noya constantly bring up his knee pads, and how he looks so cool with them Always saying things like, “Shouyou those look so cool!” and, “I might get myself a pair of those if a shorty like you can rock 'em!”

If Kageyama could strangle them, he would.

He doesn’t have time to daydream over Hinata, so he ignores their compliments, and hinata entirely. He knows Hinata might be catching onto his avoidance because everyday for the past week after practice when he would ask “Toss to me” Kageyama would sputter with a joke and run out of the gym to the clubroom. Hinata eventually stops asking, and stops trying to pester him at lunch too.

Normally they would go out and practice together, but Kageyama now busies himself in the library pretending to catch up on some studies. The time in the library is spent less worried about his studies and more about what excuse he will use up next so he can avoid Hinata.

Practice runs as smoothly as usual, thankfully. Each time Hinata tries to come up to Kageyama he pretends to be doing something else, or talking to the nearest person. (Even if it means awkwardly talking to Tsukishima.)

He doesn’t know when it starts to affect how he plays, but he notices Hinata beginning to be more snappy and aggravated than usual at him. After they would perfectly execute one of their quick attacks he wouldn’t even spare a glance at Kageyama. If he does mess up and Kageyama tries to call him out on it he replies with a cold, “I don’t need to hear it from you Kageyama.” and goes off to receive the advice from someone else.

Because of this, Daichi pulls them both aside one day after practice is over into the clubroom. His arms crossed over his chest, and was looking at the two of them with a scowl.

“Listen you two, I don’t know what is going on between you guys that you can’t work out, but it is affecting how you play, and that is not what we agreed on when you joined. Is it?” Hinata and Kageyama each give a reluctant nod. “Since you both are aware of it, you both won’t be allowed out of the clubroom until you fix it.”

Hinata and Kageyama both gape at him and try to dart out, but they are too slow. Apparently Sugawara stayed behind as well to lock the door behind Daichi - they must have known this would’ve happened.

Before they know it, they are locked in the clubroom. By themselves. In silence.

The silence continues for about five minutes, when Hinata lets out his 5th (and hopefully final) loud, exaggerated sigh. He has moved himself to the opposite corner of the room, away from where Kageyama is. Knees brought up to his chest with his chin laying upon his arms. Kageyama has had enough of the stupid sighing and melodramatic sulking.

“Dumbass would you stop sighing like that?” He says.

“Well I wouldn’t have to if a certain _someone_ would just apologize for avoiding me so we could get out of here!” Hinata retorts.

“Why do _I_ have to apologize?” Kageyama backfires, standing up to face where Hinata is crouched against the wall.

“ _Are you serious?_ ” Hinata sputters, standing up to meet where Kageyama is. “ _I_ don’t have anything to apologize _for! You’re_ the one who is ignoring me after I came back! Do I look that bad with these Bakageyama?!”

Kageyama is relieved to hear his nickname again, but that relief is short-lived when he processes the rest of what Hinata said. He thinks Kageyama was ignoring him because he _didn’t_ like his new knee pads.

“D-Dumbass I don’t _not_ like them! I was ignoring you because I like them too much!” Kageyama doesn’t even register the words falling out of his mouth until he replays the scene back in his head. He doesn’t even know how to react to the expression on Hinata’s face. He wants to run, he wants to leave and never return. He wants to go home and sit on his bed and watch some new episodes of his show so he can just _get this stupid stupid moment out of his stupid stupid head why did he have to-_

There is a pressure around his whole body.

He feels arms tied around his back, and feels hair tickling his nose.

And _warmth._ He recognizes.

 _Hinata’s_ warmth.

Those are Hinata’s arms, wrapped around him. That’s Hinata’s ginger head resting on his chest. It’s _Hinata hugging him._

At first, he doesn’t really know how to react. He just stands there, frozen, until the warmth slowly goes away, and now he’s faced with the most beautiful face right in front of him.

“Kageyama.” Hinata softly says, rubbing his hands up and down the other’s arms slowly, in a soothing motion.

Kageyama continues to look at him. Hinata can read Kageyama perfectly, and uses it as a signal to continue.

“I like you.” He says, even softer.

Kageyama feels heat rushing up to his face, and around his whole body. He could never put a label on what he felt when he looked at Hinata, he just thought it was how you felt around a friend, but Hinata stands there, labeling it for him in his own way. Kageyama has never been good with words, so he uses actions to display how he feels. It’s his silent way of communicating.

He slowly leans down, and kisses Hinata’s forehead. Hinata tilts his face hi, and stands on his tippy toes (Kageyama has to try his best not to just _die_ right then and there) and meets his lips. His arms come to wrap around Kageyama’s neck, and his hands pool in that black silky hair. Kageyama opts to leave his hands resting gently on Hinata’s hips.

This, even in silence, says everything he has been wanting to say. It says everything in the form of something so simple and pure it almost seems unreal.

(“See Daichi, I told you they would make up.”

“Yeah, make _up_ not make _out_.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/mrskiyokoshimi) to keep up with some future stories I am writing (つ≧▽≦)つ
> 
> Thankyou for reading! Feel free to bookmark / leave kudos if you really loved this work, I also have two others you can go read if you're interested.


End file.
